Goodbye indeed
by soulspaz
Summary: Completely out of character. Random break up story. Completed.


He watched her lips as the words rolled out. The conversation had left him broken, tired and near suicidal.

"I've never been happy with you Dante. I love you. I hope you understand that I do love you, but I'm not happy." The words rolled from lips with a sweet voice. He was always taken by her voice.

"Is it something I did? I can change baby! Just don't do this!"

She shook her head and stood.

"Goodbye."

She turned and left, leaving a broken man. She didn't even look back.

Dante slumped down; tears were already streaming down his cheeks. He had given her everything. He had devoted his entire being to her. All his time, effort, consciousness had gone towards her. His lips moved but only staggered breath came out. He curled up into the corner of the room. The light broke as his unstable power fluctuated. He wrapped his coat around himself bringing his mind into complete darkness.

"She's gone…"

His voice trembled as he shook. Hours passed by as he stared at the abyss of darkness in front of himself. Eventually sleep took him to an even darker place.

When he woke the following morning, he flicked on a computer, finding her social chat page. He looked at her most recent post, dated the same day. He read as she had written that she felt free and happy.

He felt depression seep into himself once more. Hope was what had held him the previous day. But now he had nothing. He had no money. No friends. No life. He fell back on the floor, his body unable to stand anymore. Tears continually drowned his face as he stared at the plain ceiling above himself. His thoughts raced through his mind. The memories of her smile, her laughter, her singing. He held his chest as a sharp pain shot through him. It was almost comforting compared to the depression that gripped his mind. He stood and walked out of the building. Rain flooded his view as he blankly climbed the building, reaching the roof top.

"She's gone… But she's happy. So I guess…"

He sat on the edge of the roof. His coat fluttered in the harsh, wet winds. He wasn't fazed by the harsh coldness, or the bitter winds. His eyes were lifeless and dull. He watched as the world continued to function around him. Somewhere she was out there. She was continuing on without a care. He felt something dark crossing his mind.

"…Hate?"

It crept on him. It flooded his memories and twisted them. His hands clenched tightly. Those same smiles he adored became smiles to someone else. Her laughter was now aimed at him. Songs in her voice of heart break and pain. He closed his eyes, mentally locking the thoughts away. When he eventually opened them, he saw blood pooling in his hands from where he had been clenching them.

His eyes lost their colour as his heart shattered completely. Hope abandoned him, as did his rationality. He slid of the roof, smashing against the ground. He knew that would barely scratch him. He walked into his office; Rebellion stood shaking against a wall, blood pouring from its skull hilt eyes. He took the blade and pointed the tip at his heart.

"I swore that without you I would fade from existence. You made the same oath, but I know you won't follow through with it. Hell, I'm glad you won't."

He sighed as memories, both good and bad filtered his mind. His hands stopped shaking and his breathing smoothed out. He closed his eyes and watched each memory. It felt like just a moment had passed, but the night had settled in by the time the last memory played.

He was in his small room. She was sat next to him, small chat filling the air. She smiled as he made a joke, before pulling him into a gentle kiss. He returned the kiss before pulling back. She giggled before pushing him back and wrapping his arms around him. He closed his eyes as his arms slid around her. She smiled and whispered a few words in his ear, as her own eyes closed. Soon he found himself asleep, his dreams as sweet as his waking moments. Her eyes snapped open, though they were cold. A smirk slipped onto her lips as a knife was pulled out from under a close by pillow. Dante remained unaware as a small smile played onto his features. She shifted above him, the blade hanging above his heart.

The blade fell.

*Another twisted memory huh…"

Blood pooled at his feet as Rebellion pierced his heart. His hands were clasped around the mid-point of the blade. He fell to his knees as the blood left him.

"… This feels better."

He closed his eyes as his breathing become laborious. The blood swept across the floor as he made no attempt to stop it. A frown settled on his lips as he fell into the darkness.

"Goodbye indeed."


End file.
